How The Astronaut Came To Marry The Jeannie
by moviechick9620
Summary: My take on what happened when Tony asked Jeannie to marry him.
1. Prologue

Okay. New Story! I'm kinda excited about this story…I hope you enjoy it!

~moviechick9620

…

**Prologue**

"Roge, Jeannie's getting married." Major Tony Nelson said as his celebrating mood quickly disappeared.

"What's a matter with that? You said you never wanted to see her again anyways."

"And you believed me!" Tony couldn't believe Roger had believed him when he said that. He was suffering without her. He confessed to his friend that he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. "I dream of her every night." He said as his voice slightly cracked. Roger looked at his friend surprised. He knew Tony missed her, but not like this. "I'm in love with her." There he had said it. He finally admitted it to someone out loud, and it hurt to know whe was gone. The past couple of days had been hell for Tony.

…

This is just the prologue… I promise that my next chapters will be longer! I hope!

Remember, a review is the best gift you can give an author!


	2. The First Day

As promised…this one is a bit longer…

…

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

Major Tony Nelson woke up at the sound of the door bell ringing. He got up, half asleep, and opened the door.

"Oh hey Roge, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" he asked groggily.

"'So early in the-' Tony! You're going to be late for work! Hurry and get dressed." Roger said to his sleepy friend.

"Jeez Roger, don't worry about it! Jeannie will just blink me into my uniform and we'll go." Tony said, finally awake.

"Uh Tony…"it seemed as though his friend has forgotten. "Jeannie isn't here, remember?"

"Oh." He had forgotten while he slept. "Right. Let me go get dressed then."

"But remember, you're a free man now!" Roger said as Tony went back into his room.

A few minutes later, Tony came back out in uniform. "Yeah, you're right. I can go on dates now and not have to worry about the girl I'm with turning into a monkey or a dog anymore."

"Oh! Speaking of dates, thanks for reminding me. I've got these two beautiful blondes that would be interested in going out tomorrow night. Are you busy?"

"No, no, I'm not busy." Tony said enthusiastically. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Okay. I'll tell them to come here at seven tomorrow night then." Roger smiled. "C'mon now, we have to go." The two men headed out the door and to the base.

…

"Jeannie, I'm home." Tony said as he opened the door to his house. He waited for the customary "Hello master." But it never came. "Oh…right" he said as he remembered she was no longer there.

He headed into his room to change into something comfier and couldn't ignore the empty feeling he felt knowing he was alone. _What am I thinking? _He thought to himself. _I'm a bachelor now. A real bachelor. I can do whatever I want! _His mood temporarily brightened until he realized he had nothing to eat. He looked through his cupboard and found that the only thing there was a small box with the label, **In case of emergency: Master, eat these while I am away. Love, Jeannie. **He felt a sharp pang while he read this. Jeannie had thought of an emergency supply of food for him. What hit him the hardest was that there were only 3 cans inside. Obviously, Jeannie never anticipated that she would be staying away for too long. Now she was gone.

_No! Don't let it bother you. You are free to do what ever you please now. _After heating up one of the cans he remembered that Florida Tech had a game that day. He poured the contents of the can into a bowl, grabbed a spoon, and sat in front of the television set to eat. Halfway through the game, he realized he missed Jeannie popping in and out, asking things and interrupting his game. He also realized he hadn't touched his food at all. _This is crazy. Just downright crazy. There is no reason for me to feel like this, after all, I'm a bachelor now!_ He had already used that line to cheer himself up before, and this time, it didn't work. He forced himself to eat the food in his bowl and decided that sleep was the best thing for him now. He slowly made his way to his room and changed into his pajamas. Cocoa Beach was having an abnormally hot week, so Tony decided not to wear a shirt. He would have never done this is Jeannie were here, he would have worn a shirt and a robe, just to show common courtesy. He crawled into bed and realized how tired he was. After setting his alarm clock, he turned over and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

…

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please Read and Review!

~moviechick9620


	3. The Second Day

Sorry it took so long…but here's the next chapter!

Here's where the real drama starts…

And Courtney, this chap is for you…because you keep me writing! :P

…

**Chapter 2: The Second Day**

_After setting his alarm clock, he turned over and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes._

He heard something. First, it was a faint lull of something; he couldn't make out what it was. Then it became louder, he heard something ringing. Was it the door bell? No. It was the alarm. He turned it off and slowly crawled out of bed. He didn't feel like going to work. In fact, he didn't even feel like moving. He changed into his uniform, drank a coffee, and drove to the base.

When he arrived, Tony bought another coffee and a muffin, to quiet the growls that were coming from his stomach. He remembered he had some files to look over at the office, so he had his "breakfast" at his desk.

He read and read. The same sentence over and over again, but it didn't sink in. He was too busy thinking of the emptiness he felt in his chest. He closed his eyes, took in a breath, and decided to try reading again. This time, he was interrupted by Roger.

"Hey Tony, how are you?"

"I'm fine Roger." He was lying through his teeth.

"Really? You don't look it." His friend said, getting a closer look at him.

"Just tired. That's all." Tony said, trying to look and sound happier. It didn't work.

Roger just frowned. "Well anyways, I just came by to remind you about the dates we have tonight." A smile spread on Roger's face.

"Oh Roge, I forgot." He said truthfully. "Listen, I don't really feel like it. Why don't you find someone else to go with you?"

"No Tony! This will be good for you!" Roger said and was already headed towards the door, before Tony could refuse. "We'll be there at seven." He said and left.

Tony sat there thinking about all of his past dates. _You know what, this will be my first real date in years. What am I so upset about? _He stayed in his office working for the rest of the day and went home at five. He took a shower and shaved. He pulled out a nice shirt, his best dinner jacket and tie and got dressed. He even used his best cologne. _Nothing can spoil the date this time. _Before he could think of anything else, the doorbell rang. As he opened the door, Roger began talking.

"Hey Tony. This is Jacqueline," he said as he introduced his friend to his date. "and this lovely lady is Courtney. She's been dying to meet you."

"Roger!" Courtney said as she blushed. Tony just smiled at her and held out his arm.

"Shall we get going?" Tony said and they headed to the car.

…

They were halfway through their meals when everything began to go wrong. First, Roger and Jacqueline just kept to themselves, giggling and whispering to each other. Then Tony began to zone out. He realized that they were in the restaurant that he had taking Jeannie to on their first "date". He didn't like to admit it, but on the nights he took her out, he found himself enjoying himself a lot more. He also didn't feel guilty when he would "accidentally" touch her, or pull her closer to him than anyone else when they went dancing. At home, he felt a bit self conscious about the way he acted around her, but couldn't say that he didn't enjoy her kisses.

At the beginning, he tried to resist her. He knew he could never have feelings for a genie…He was an astronaut, and she was a genie, and there's was no way that there could be something between them. He quickly learned he was wrong. The way she kissed him, it was different than anything he had ever felt. The way he could feel her smiling against his lips, the way he could hear her quiet sighs or giggles, it made the kisses magical.

He had totally forgotten about his date, and was brought back to the real when he felt a splash of liquid hit his face.

"What was that for?" Tony said as he jumped up.

"Ignoring me is one thing, but mistaking my name for another is crossing the line, buster!" Courtney yelled and was picking up her belongings, preparing to leave.

" Wait, what? What did I do?" Tony was confused. He really had no idea what he had done to upset her so much.

"Oh I don't know? Why don't you go and ask '_**Jeannie'**_?_**"**_ She said and stormed off. Jacqueline was close at her heels.

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, which was now becoming familiar. _I was_ _thinking about Jeannie…_he thought.

"Tony. I really think you should just go home." Roger said, with a twinge of anger in his voice. After all, Tony had just messed up a perfectly good date.

"I, um, I'm sorry Roge. I just…never mind. I'm going to go home." Tony said, feeling a bit guilty about seeing his friend upset.

"Goodnight." Roger said, got up, and left.

…

Tony arrived at his home, tired and depressed. He numbly changed into his pajama pants and laid down. Sleep didn't come easy, but when it did, he welcomed it.

…

His body felt heavy, and he felt like he could barely move. Then slowly, an aroma filled the room. It was lavender and some sort of spice. It was the smell of innocence mixed with passion, kindness laced with stubbornness. It was Jeannie. Tony knew the smell, and let it surround him, warm him up, release him from the imaginary prison that encased his body. He opened his eyes and heard footsteps upstairs. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran up the stairs. He found her hunched over his desk. He slowly approached, afraid to break her concentration on whatever she was doing. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Master." She said as she leaned her head against his hand. "I'm home.

…

PLEASE! Don't kill me for this cliffhanger… :P

wow this one was LONG! :D


	4. The Third Day

I hope the cliffhanger didn't torture you too much! Here's the next chapter!

…

**Chapter 3: The Third Day**

_"Master." She said as she leaned her head against his hand. "I'm home."_

He took his time processing what was happening. She was here. Jeannie was here. He took his hand and stroked her hair.

"Oh Jeannie, you don't know how much I've-" he stopped himself when he noticed she was fading. "Jeannie?" She didn't answer back. "Jeannie no, please don't!" All that was left was her face. "Jeannie!" It disappeared.

He woke up screaming her name. He was drenched in sweat and something was running down his face. He was crying. Tony hardly ever cried. He hardly ever cried real tears of pain. He couldn't believe he was crying. It was three in the morning and a slight breeze flew in through the window. He shivered. He didn't sleep for the rest of the morning. At 6:30, he got up and sat on the couch for a while. He knew he should eat, but he wasn't hungry. For the first time in his life, Tony Nelson wanted to crawl up in a whole and never come out.

It was Sunday, and he had the following day off, so he decided to go upstairs and read a bit. He soon regretted his idea when the first book he pulled out of the shelf was "The Arabian Nights". He couldn't bring himself to read it. He pulled out a book on astronomy and began reading. After five minutes, he realized he was reading the same sentence over and over again, and had no idea what it said. It was just like what had happened to him at the office.

He slammed the book shut, frustrated that he couldn't even read. He took out a piece of paper and began drawing. He felt a bit better when he realized he was concentrating on what he was doing. He took his time drawing, paying close attention to every little stroke his pencil made. He made sure all the shading was done correctly and there were no blurs anywhere. He stared down at the picture. It was Jeannie's face. He made sure every little detail was shown in the picture. It looked as thought it was a photograph. _She is so beautiful. How did I not fall in love with her on the day that we met? No, don't lie to yourself Tony. You know you loved her since she kissed you on that island. You know you can't live without her. What am I doing then? I have to accept the fact that she's gone, that I'm probably never going to see her again. TONY! GET IT TROUGH YOUR STUBBORN HEAD. She's gone. You have to move on now, you lost your chance, and now you have to pay the consequences. _

…

After he ate, if you call drinking a glass of water and eating cracker that he had found at the bottom of Jeannie's "emergency" box, he decided to go out for a drive. He knew where he wanted to go. He drove along the beach and took the little path he had taking many times before when he would go out with Jeannie on their "dates". The memories quickly flooded to his head.

…

_~Years Ago~_

_ "Jeannie, are you sure you're not cold?" Tony said as they were walking back to the car._

_ "Only a bit master, but it'll go away once we get into the car." _

_ "No, Jeannie, here. Take my coat." Tony said as he was taking off his coat._

_ "But you'll get cold." Jeannie protested, but Tony had already wrapped the coat around her shoulders. Once they were in the car, Tony put the keys in the ignition and was about to start the car. "Oh master, do we have to leave yet? It's such a beautiful night and you don't have to work tomorrow…couldn't we stay a while longer?"_

_ He knew Jeannie was right, he didn't have work to do, and he was really enjoying himself. "Yeah. Why not/" he said as he took the keys out and turned on the radio. _

_ "Master?"_

_ "Yeah, Jeannie?"_

_ "You know that I am new at this, the whole "going out" business, and well I don't want to sound silly or anything, but what are we supposed to be doing?"_

_ "We'll Jeannie, when two people go out together, and are alone in a car, like us, they usually…" his voice trailed off as he thought of some of the things he had done with past dates when he was younger. They all ended up in the same way, swollen lips and lip-stick stains. "uh, they usually talk."_

_ "Well what would you and Melissa do when you would take her out?"_

_ "Oh we, we just talked." What he and Melissa did was usually worse that what he had done with those other girls._

_ "Now master, I may not be a mind reader or a psychic, but I have come to know when you are lying." She was wondering why he would not just tell her._

_ "Well alright. I'll tell you. When couples go out like this they do usually talk, but that talk turns into flirting, and that flirting soon turns into kissing, and those kisses sometimes turn into something else…"he felt rather embarrassed that he was telling her this, but was surprised when he heard her response to what he had told her._

_ "Oh! Is that all?" Jeannie said as she giggled. "Back home, most women who become genies had to grant a few wishes along those lines to their masters," She paused and looked a bit disgusted. "Even if they didn't want to." _

_ "Jeannie, did the Blue Djinn force you to…to do something you didn't want to do?" Tony said, immediately feeling protective over her._

_ "Only kiss him a couple of times, but nothing else. Although, I couldn't say the same for a few other girls I knew._

_ "Jeannie," he said sternly, as he turned to face her. "you do know that I would never ask anything like that of you, right?"_

_ "Yes, master." She paused for a moment. "But you know what, master?"_

_ "What?"_

_ She leaned in closer. "I wouldn't mind if you did." And with that said, she placed a kiss on his lips._

_ It took Tony a moment to react. He knew he should try to fight it, and he tried, but after a few seconds, he just couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him._

_..._

**please be fetch and review! its means a lot! :)**


	5. The Fourth Day

This chapter is a little short, but the following one will be longer…it's kind of like a lead in. Also, excuse any mistakes I've written about the planes…I'm not a pilot and I did my best to try to make it sound realistic.

Enjoy!

…

**Chapter 4: The Fourth Day**

After waking up from his "dream", Tony decided to go home. He knew that staying there would only make him feel worse. As he drove, he smiled and reached up to touch his lips. That was the night he had learned something new about Jeannie. She wasn't the sweet and innocent girl he thought she was. He figured 2,000 years of life and beauty like hers must have brought her a lot of experience. He suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy for any other man that might have kissed her the way he had.

He got home, showered, and then went to bed. He dreamt of her again, but this time, it was different. He had no doubt in his mind that it was a dream, and he tried to savor it the most he could. That made it even harder to wake up. This time, he dreamt about coming home and hearing her in the kitchen. She was cooking for him. When he went over to kiss her, the moment his lips touched her cheek, she disappeared. He did not call her name, for he knew she was gone. He did, though, wake up with streaks of tears rolling down his face. It seemed that he couldn't control his emotions when he was asleep.

When he arrived at the base, he realized he had forgotten that he was scheduled to test fly a new jet they had at NASA. He knew he was in no condition to fly, but when he tried to tell Dr. Bellows why he couldn't fly, he realized that unless he wanted a court marshal, he couldn't use "my genie has left me" as an excuse. He suited up and walked across the tarmac to the jet. It was designed for top speed and extreme combat agility. Tony was supposed to fly around, trying to dodge fake missiles that would be heading his way, as if he were under attack.

As he started the plane and prepared for flight, he put on his head phones. He heard Roger's voice coming through.

"Hey, Tony. How are you?" this was the first time that he had talked since their ruined date night.

"Hi Roge! I'm fine. You?"

"Good. Well good luck on the flight. I'll be here on the other end of the line if you need anything."

"Oh, okay thanks." Tony said and began moving forward, preparing for lift-off. Once he was in the sky, he cruised around a bit to relax. He had forgotten how much flying meant him. From the moment he flew in his first plane when he was five, he knew he wanted to do something with planes. When he was old enough, he enlisted into the US Air Force and learned to pilot as many planes as he could. When he got the opportunity to be an astronaut for NASA, he was completely content. Being back in the air again after the past couple of days made him feel a lot better.

"I'm ready now, let out the missiles." He said into the speakers and braced himself. There was nothing he could have done to prepare himself against what was going to happen to him on that flight.

…

I know…another cliff hanger….DONT KILL ME! :P


	6. The Flight

I know, I know…a cliffhanger again! Sorry…and sorry it took so long to upload this…but I've got a friend who is keeping me on my toes about writing…so I guess I owe it to her that this story is still going…so thanks…Mrs. Bobby Ewing! JR! :P

…

**Chapter 5: The Flight**

Before the missiles even got picked up by Tony's plane, everything began to go wrong. He had just flown off the coast of Florida and had flown over a small deserted island. That's when he felt it, he felt sadness, but mainly, he felt guilt. He felt worse than he had felt in the past couple of days. Maybe it was the thought of someone else might be enjoying Jeannie at that moment, or the guild of not having told her what he really felt.

He noticed the first missile as it approached and decided to make a sharp left to get away from it momentarily, then, he would loop around on top of it and shoot if down. He succeeded, but it was soon followed by a second and then a third. He could hear the plane beeping warningly at him, but he was zoning out. He felt like he had felt when he first dreamt of Jeannie. He was encased in the prison of his body and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt a tear roll down his face. _No, no, I've got to fight it! _What he said to himself didn't help. _Oh, god. I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry, Jeannie. You'll never know how much you really meant to me. I was a fool. I shouldn't have said those terrible things. I should have fought harder for you. I should have loved you, the way you deserved._ He couldn't see because his eyes were blinded by the tears. It wasn't until the beeping became louder and louder and Roger's voice came through the head phones that Tony noticed that he was in trouble.

"Tony! TONY! What are you doing?" Roger sounded anxious. Tony did not reply. "Tony, what's wrong…you're losing altitude quickly…TONY!"

_I don't care. I don't care if I crash. I don't care if I die. There's no point. No one will miss me. This way, I won't feel pain anymore. Yeah! It's my only way out. _He pushed the ejector seat button and was flung out into the air. As he rapidly fell, he didn't even think about using his parachute. He just wanted it all to end. _I love you._ He said to himself and felt his body crash against the water of the river he fell into to. The plane crashed into the nearby foliage. His entire body hit all the rocks at the bottom of the river and was being tumbled around and dragged by the current. He felt immense pain. I drowned out all of his worries and troubles.

His head wasn't in it any more. His heart was just about to give up. It couldn't stand the pain he felt while he was living. But his body, his body wasn't going to give up as easily. It wanted to live. His legs pushed him up until he reached the surface, where his lungs took in long, deep breaths of the oxygen he needed. He let the current was him ashore and he blacked out.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of lavender mixed with spice. As he opened his eyes, he noticed it was very bright out. He quickly closed them and opened them a tiny bit. As he tried to lift his head, he felt throbbing along the back of it. He raised a hand to feel it and felt blood. It wasn't too bad, but it still hurt. He looked at his arm and they were scratched up. He moved and his body ached, but he knew nothing was broken. It was a miracle that he was still all in one piece, and that's when he saw her. She was walking towards him, with bandages in her hands. She bent down and wrapped one around his head. He figured he was dreaming, or dead. She looked at him with worry in her eyes, she seemed to be trying to make up her mind about something, placed a light kiss on his lips, and disappeared. Now he knew he was dead. He new he was in heaven. He tried looking for her, he called out her name, and then, he passed out.

…

He woke up, in a hospital bed at the base. In a way, he was kind of disappointed. He had enjoyed "heaven" so much. He had actually felt happy for a split second. Tony got up, and tried to stand, but he felt weak. He decided to lie back down. He didn't know how much time had passed since he was lying on the shore of the river. He closed his eyes, but didn't get any sleep. A few hours later, Dr. Bellows came into the room.

"Major Nelson, how are you feeling?" Tony could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm okay." Was all he could utter out.

"I, I just don't understand it. Do you have any idea what happened? Why did you suddenly lose control of the plane?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I just I cant remember anything." Tony lied. He knew telling him the truth would get him no where.

"Yes, you could thank your loss of memory to that nasty blow to the head you took." Tony just looked at him. "I'm sure you want to get some rest, Amanda will be pleased to know that you're alright."

"Thank you, sir. Send her my regards. Uh, Dr. Bellows?"

"Yes, Major?"

"You don't happen to know when I'm allowed to go home, do you?"

"Well, from what I can tell, you may be ready to go home tonight, if you only go home to relax."

"Oh yes, sir. I will."

"Then let me get the nurse to fill out your discharge papers."

"Thank you, Dr. Bellows."

A few hours later, Tony arrived to his empty house. He felt silly to think that he had expected otherwise. He put on a clean pair of shorts and went to bed. He didn't dream. He stayed asleep until late afternoon on the following day.

…

Alright people…getting close to wrapping up the story here…R&R! I hope your enjoying it!

~moviechick9620


	7. Before and After

**Chapter 6: Before and After**

…

**Part 1: Before**

Tony woke up tired, in pain, and just feeling plain terrible. He knew he didn't have to go to work, but he was feeling restless. He tried falling back asleep, but couldn't. He got up out of bed, walked into the living room, and turned on the television set. The early morning news was on, after all it was only 4 in the morning, but nothing seemed to catch his attention. He reached up to feel the back of his head…and felt something strange. It was a bandage. At the hospital, he knew they had taken the one he had on off, and put medicine on the wound…but they never put on a new one. He took the bandage off and felt his wound. It was barely noticeable. All he felt was a slight bump, as if it had already turned into a scar. He looked at his arms and was relieved to see that they still had scratches all over them. _For a moment there, I thought I was going crazy. Maybe it just healed up fast, yeah, the medicine they gave me at the hospital healed it up quickly. _

He walked upstairs and took out his telescope to look up at the stars. He remembered the day he had a fight with Jeannie and she said she was going to move to another planet. He remembered her looking out through the telescope at who knows what star or planet, and thinking that he could never let her go.

…

_ "Jeannie I didn't mean that" Tony said as he swung the telescope away from her face. She quickly turned her back on him. "Uh, you know we have a custom, on this planet, called 'kiss and make up'." he could see her body language change. She seemed to like what she had heard. She turned to face him, stepping in a little closer. _

_ "I would know more of this custom." She said with a smile on her face. Tony knew she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her, but he really wanted her to know that he was sorry. _

_ "I am truly sorry. I'll never accuse you of anything like that again." She was smiling even more now. She poked him in the chest with her finger._

_ "Promise?"_

_ "I Promise." He said and closed the space between their lips. He felt her stiffen for a moment, which was not usual for her, and her head bobbed slightly up and down, but then, she smiled, he felt that, and pulled him closer to her. _

_ They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't mind. He reluctantly broke the kiss. He knew that if he didn't, they'd stay like that forever. _

_ "Jeannie, I think its time that we should go to bed."_

_ She still had her arms around his neck. "Yes, master." She blinked and they were popped into the living room. She blinked again and he was in his pajamas. _

_ "Thank you, Jeannie." He said and dislodged himself from her embrace._

_ "Master, aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" she pouted._

_ He was tempted, but instead he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Jeannie." _

...

He felt horrible. He knew that if he kept remembering things like that, that he would end up going insane. He wanted to go look for her. He needed to go look for her, but he couldn't. He didn't know where she was, and was in no condition to go anywhere farther than his garage. He walked back downstairs and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

…

Three days later, his head injury was completely healed and he was barely sore. The only thing left to fully heal were the scratches and bruises on his arms. Dr. Bellows had told him that they were sending him and Roger to the Aleutians Islands. Well, Dr. Bellows _ordered_ him and Roger there, so he couldn't say no. That's where it happened. In The Aleutian Islands, that's where he couldn't take it anymore. After reading that Jeannie was to be married, he lost it. He admitted everything to Roger and went out to go and find her.

…

**Part 2: After**

Jeannie had just popped Roger home after the three of them ate something she had popped up. While Jeannie was blinking everything back in its place, Tony had went into the living room and sat on the couch. He still didn't believe that his Jeannie was back. He also couldn't believe that they were engaged. He just couldn't wait any longer.

"Jeannie, when you're done in there, can you come over here a minute?" Tony called towards the kitchen.

"Yes, of course, master." She replied and a few minutes later blinked right next to him on the couch. He turned to look at her, to really look at her.

"Jeannie, you just get more beautiful every time I see you." He couldn't help but say it. She blushed.

"Oh master!"

"Don't call me master…call me Tony." He smiled.

"It just wouldn't feel right, you are my master and you are entitled to such an empowering title."

"No, I'm your fiancée, first. Then, I'm you master."

"Alright, but I still don't feel right calling you that."

"What about Anthony?"

"Anthony! That is a worthy name."

They both just sat there for a while, looking at each other. Tony thought of something.

"Jeannie, can you wait right here for one moment?"

"Yes, mas- I mean yes, Anthony." She smiled. Tony ran upstairs and found the picture that he had drawn of her.

"Jeannie," he started as he sat back down next to her, "darling, you don't know what I went through while you were gone. I lost my appetite, I didn't have energy, I couldn't sleep, but most importantly, I realized I could never live without you."

"Oh master!" She exclaimed and began to hug him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeannie, wait! Let me finish!" he said and unwrapped himself from her arms. "I dreamt about you every night and I thought about you most of time. I couldn't concentrate on anything I was doing, except, except on this." He handed her the folded piece of paper. "I spent hours trying to make it perfect, hoping that someday I could give it to you." He could see tears welling up in her eyes. "I was stupid for letting you go and I know I will never do that again." A single tear rolled down her face. He reached up and gently wiped it away. He had forgotten the scars and bruises he had on his arms.

"Anthony!" she gasped when she saw them.

"Oh that." He automatically reached up to feel the back of his head. "I acted recklessly when you were gone. I was scheduled to test pilot this jet, but I lost control of myself. I had given up on everything and I was ready to die. I ejected myself from the plane right before it crashed, but I didn't pull my parachute. I landed in this river and washed ashore. It was a miracle that I didn't die on impact, or drowned by the current. I thought I had died though. While I was passed out, I saw you. You were helping me, but then you left. Then, I just passed out again." He was quiet. He didn't know how she'd react to that.

"Anthony, oh Anthony, I'm so, so sorry."

"'Sorry'? Jeannie, I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you!"

"No, I mean I'm sorry about what I did. Your dreams, they weren't really dreams. Well they were, but you see, genies have the power to visit people in their sleep. I couldn't help but visit you. And when you woke up on the river bank, you weren't dead and you didn't hallucinate anything. I was there. I saved you from hitting the river too hard, or drowning. I've been the one healing your wounds, but I never saw these." She looked sadly at his arms. She took a hold of them and blinked. The scars and bruises were gone.

"Why did you do it?" Tony asked surprised.

"Do what?"

"Save me? Why didn't you just let me die. The way I treated you, I didn't deserve anything of what you have done for me."

"Oh Anthony, I couldn't let you die! Yes, I was mad at what you said to me. It hurt, it hurt more than anything I had ever felt, but deep down I knew that if anything were to ever happen to you, I couldn't go on. You know that I have been in love with you since they day you released me from my bottle and nothing anyone could say or do would change the way I feel about you." The tears had returned to her eyes.

"Come here." Tony said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Please don't cry." He said as he stroked her hair. "Listen to me," he released her from their hug and looked her straight in the eyes. _Those big, beautiful, blue eyes, I always get lost in. _"I don't ever plan on hurting you the way I did ever again. I promise you that."

"I know you won't." she smiled.

"I love you Jeannie. I love you more than anything in this world, and anything in outer space for that matter. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to take care of you and I want to come home to you every time I leave work. I should told you how I felt years ago, I should have asked to marry you then, but I kept on making silly excuses in my head. I don't care anymore, I don't care if you're a genie and I'm a human, I don't care if I get fired from the space program, and I don't care if our children have powers. All I care about is being with you. I realize that now." There he had said it. He had gotten it all out. He felt relieved when all he could see was love in her eyes.

"Ohhh…. I love you so much!" she hugged him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I missed that." He smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"So did I." She smiled back at him. She leaned in and kissed him a little longer this time. She would have happily continued, but she noticed how tired he looked. "Anthony, I think its time for you to get some rest. I could use some myself." She saw the look of disappointment in his eyes, but she got up anyways. After all, they had the rest of their lives to enjoy each other.

He got up and walked towards his bedroom, but stopped when he noticed she was walking towards her bottle. "Jeannie? Where are you going?"

"To my bottle, master, so that I can sleep." She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Oh, I just figured that since we are going to be married, that maybe you could sleep in here for a change…" he noticed that her face had gone blank. "that is if you want to of, of course." He quickly added.

"Oh yes, of course." She giggled and picked up her bottle and walked into his bedroom. She placed the bottle on the nightstand and blinked on her pajamas. She was about to blink into it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"Darling, I meant for you to sleep in here, with me, on the bed." He smiled, but felt awkward asking her this. He wasn't sure how much their relationship had changed now that they were to be married.

"Really?" she looked at him with eyes full of surprise. She had never slept on his bed before. She may have sat on it a couple of times in the past, but never for too long.

"Yes, really." He chuckled at her question. She replied with a smile. She crawled under the covers and laid down on one side of the bed. He crawled in next to her and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Jeannie." He said.

"Goodnight, master." She replied. A few seconds passed. "Wait, master?"

"Call me Anthony, and yes?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" He laughed and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He put and arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Jeannie." He whispered into her hair.

…

He woke up first. His arms were still around her. He could feel her steady breathing as her backed pressed against his chest with every breath she took. He felt better, physically and mentally. He knew this was right, he knew he could finally be happy. But most importantly, he knew that he was the luckiest man on the planet. He, Anthony Nelson, a US Air Force Major and a NASA astronaut, was going to marry the love of his life, a genie…_**his **_Jeannie.

…

Well that's the end…I really hoped you liked it! I know I had fun writing this!

Please, because this is the last chapter, it would mean a lot to me if you could just spend 1 minute of your time leaving me your thoughts on the story. Thank you for reading!

~Briggitte


End file.
